


bunny x yuta

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: Fics I Wrote For People [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, this is for my friend Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: uwu i wrote this for my friend bunny for when she's sad





	bunny x yuta

**Author's Note:**

> uwu here you go

you and yuta laid on your bed, laughing at a movie with his head on your chest and your hand playing with his blond hair. it was soft, like a pale blond cloud, as you had called it once.   
  
"yuta." you giggled. he looked up at you with his signature wide smile stretched across his face. "yes, bunny?" he replied, still laughing.   
  
"nothing, i just wanted to look at you." you blushed. he sat up and kissed you softly. his lips tasted like the mint from his toothpaste, gliding perfectly with yours. he placed his hands on either side of your head and deepened the kiss. you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to you. you could feel his heart beating against your chest from how close he was. he sat up and pulled you up with him, never losing your lips. you were now fully situated on his lap and his hands were exploring your body.  
  
you pulled away for a quick breath before locking lips with him again. "you're so pretty." he whispered into your ear in his native tongue. you understood it because he'd told you what it meant.   
  
after a bit of kissing, he pulled away, heaving and panting. you felt high and dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but you convinced yourself it was from kissing him. he stared at you for a moment, tracing your features along your face and leaving featherweight kisses behind.  
  
"come here." yuta said. he stood up and grabbed your hand and a blanket. he led you out of your bedroom door, then your apartment's front door. he shut it and walked you to the stairs that led up to the roof.   
  
"babe, no i'm scared of heights. i can't go up there." you stopped him. he turned back and cupped your face.  
  
"do you trust me?" he asked. yes, you did. but you still didn't like doing anything with him that involved your fears.   
  
"then come with me." he said. he held his hand out for you to take, to which you were hesitant to take, but did anyway. he smiled and led you up the echoey stairwell to the roof. there wasn't anything special up here; just furnaces, leaves and sticks, and more mechanical stuff. he walked out to the edge of it, the short wall coming up to his hips. you stood beside him, keeping a steel grip on his hand.  
  
"look up." he said. you did and were beyond amazed. the stars were bright; shining and twinkling. the moon was full as well, lighting up yuta's face and features. one particular star stood out to you.  
  
"look, that one's big!" you exclaimed, pointing excitedly to the sky. yuta laughed and pulled you into his chest.  
  
"that's a planet, bun bun." he laughed.  
  
"oh." you said, quietly.  
  
"okay, now i want you to stand right here." he patted the wall. you looked at him, mouth agape and eyes wide.  
  
"are you fucking insane?" you yelled, stepping back.  
  
"baby, listen. i want to help you face your fear. i won't let go, unless you say so." he comforted.  
  
"which will be never." you said, matter-of-factly.   
  
"so you'll do it?" he asked, a big smile on his face. you thought for a moment, before finally agreeing.  
  
"okay, fine. asshole." you snarked. he celebrated, then grabbed an old, small chair that was laying around and stood on it. he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you as you closed your eyes and stepped onto the wall.  
  
"yuta, no, fuck this. i can't do this." you were lowkey panicking, your knees wobbling and your heart racing.  
  
"i got you, i'm not gonna let you fall. i promise." he said into your ear. he rubbed your back in effort to calm you down. it worked, and your heart rate got back to normal.  
  
"now," he began. "look up and open your eyes." you tilted your head up, then peeped one eye open. you saw the stars and opened both of your eyes. you were awed at how close they were, even though you were only a few more feet off the ground.  
  
"baby, look!" you gasped. he rested his head on your shoulder. "i know, almost as pretty as you." he said.  
  
"shut up." you smiled. he rested his head on your shoulder and watched the stars with you. you pointed out different ones and showed him which ones were planets. you had forgotten about being so high up until yuta told you to look down.  
  
you did, because you trusted him, and fell backwards into him. he caught you though and helped you off the wall.  
  
"you idiot!" you scolded, hitting his shoulder. "i could've fallen!"  
  
"but did you?" he asked.  
  
"shut up." you pouted, crossing your arms. he walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you, then kissed your forehead.  
  
"it's alright baby, i wouldn't have let you fall." you softened up and rested your head against his chest.  
  
"alright, now. are you scared of heights?" he asked.  
  
"yes!" you exclaimed.   
  
"we're gonna be coming up here alot more often." he winked, then kissed you.


End file.
